


Like Lovers Do

by fairyplumprincess



Series: Sweet Sinner [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Breeding, Cheating, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Competition, Daddy Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Kink, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Established Relationship, First Time, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Men Crying, Panty Kink, Phone Calls & Telephones, Praise Kink, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Spanking, Surprise Ending, Surprise Sex, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Worship, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess
Summary: Remus still feels ashamed when it comes to sexuality.Was he more ashamed that he wasn’t keeping his pants on until marriage, or the fact that he had kept them on until that point?The STEM major deduces that the only way to get rid of the disgusting feeling pooling on his skin is to give his body to Patton.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sweet Sinner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694095
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Eyes On Your Target

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Chapter 2, but this corona-cation has got me in the mood for some fluff and some smut.  
> Which is exactly what you'll be getting.  
> Although...there is a spoiler for chapter two in the tags if you're looking for it ;)  
> Story + chapter titles are inspired by Hey Violet's "Like Lovers Do"

It had been about 2 days since Remus was on Logan’s couch, admitting to his purity.

For some reason, as he came on Logan’s chest, he had begun to feel shame about his virginity - on top of the shame of sharing a sensual, private moment with a man who was not his, and deceiving the man who had his heart instead.

That was confusing to Remus - the church had taught him that abstinence until marriage, keeping yourself pure until you found your soulmate, was something to be proud of - the way things were supposed to be. So why did he feel so embarrassed admitting that to Logan?

Maybe it was because he was throwing himself at an older man he barely knew for money, or maybe it was because of how the scene was painted; but Remus knew he didn’t want to keep his purity for so long.

All throughout college, being in a fraternity, one would think that this would be the time to explore himself in every way possible - especially in sexual endeavors - but Remus had begun seeing Patton right before he started his first semester.

Patton was an extremely passionate and romantic lover, but Remus didn’t know if that continued onto the bedroom.

In the few times that Remus has tried enticing his older boyfriend - a wiggle as they cuddled, a grip on his thigh as he drove, even going as far as lewdly spreading his legs while only in boxers and Patton’s hoodie when Patton came back from the kitchen with snacks for their movie night (which Remus specifically chose Brokeback Mountain in case his chance hadn’t occurred yet).

But each time, Patton respectfully shut it down. Leaving to go get a glass of water; taking Remus’s hand into his own and kissing it before holding it protectively to his chest; and sitting down on the couch, effectively ignoring Remus’s position, and starting the movie without comment to Remus’s intentions (hardly reacting to the specific scene, much to Remus’s annoyance).

Remus began to wonder if maybe his boyfriend was asexual - which was totally fine! Remus loved his boyfriend for his mind, personality, overall worldview, and never ending optimism; it would just be nice if they could just have a conversation about it so Remus wasn’t left with blue balls and questioning if the problem is that Patton wasn’t sexually attracted to  _ anyone _ or just  _ him. _

Remus had barely been able to eat since he fell apart in Logan’s hands. The older male, more seasoned in his sexuality, had insisted that water, snacks, and companionship were necessary parts of aftercare. And the college student tried, he really did, but he couldn’t bear the idea of sustenance without becoming extremely nauseous and dizzy.

Remus had jumped into Logan’s shower, which was as big as the entire bathroom he had to share with his twin brother back home, and washed himself up. Logan had stayed in the bathroom despite not joining Remus for his shower, allowing the bottom his non-verbally requested space. Logan had stayed seated on the bathroom’s gold and black marble sink until he announced that he was going to fetch Remus some clean clothes.

Remus quipped a “thank you” as he massaged the conditioner into his curls. Once he heard the soft click of the door shutting, Remus became suddenly extremely grateful for the seat inside the large shower, sitting down and bringing his knees up to his chest.

That is where he decided that he needed to give himself, all of himself, to Patton in order to make this feeling go away. Patton deserved to be given the world, and as much as Remus fully intended to do so, he was also a part of it.

As Logan made it back, Remus washed out the last of any soap that was on his body and was drying himself up. Logan helped Remus into the green vintage university jumper from when he was Remus’s age and branded joggers before offering the choices of the bed in the other room and a ride to the apartment for the younger boy. The student opted for the latter, but promised that the next time, he would spend the night in Logan’s arms.  _ He just needed to spend a night in Patton’s first. _

Remus still hadn’t eaten yet. He had made his way over to his mailbox yesterday, but that was all he had done besides lay on his bed.

The only thing Remus could think about was Patton, and how he was going to go about the conversation without overstepping a boundary or making his boyfriend uncomfortable.

What if Remus tried throwing himself at Patton, only to be shut down? Maybe Patton didn’t have those urges because he was against anything premarital, and would be disgusted by how much of a whore Remus was acting like.

So that was a no-go. But how would Remus go about starting a conversation with such implications?

Maybe the best course of action was to simply go home and let the situation roll out how it was meant to. Worrying was only putting Remus through the event twice.

Remus finally responded to Logan’s text asking if he had eaten, which he gave a quick lie saying that he had just woken up and was on his way to cook some breakfast. Logan responded with $50 to his bank account, insisting that Remus ‘go treat himself’ to the new Korean cafe in town and fill up his gas tank.

Despite the twinge of guilt he felt by receiving money from the heir, Remus texted back a pre-makeup selfie as a thank you.

After dressing himself up and preparing a bag for his small adventure, Remus grabbed his copy of “The Name Of The Rose” by Umberto Eco along with his keys before heading out the door. Patton had randomly decided that whenever his students were reading a new book for class, he would always make sure he gave Remus a copy as well; and the boy never thought to question it.

As Remus parked his car in the lot of the coffee shop, all Remus could think about was how Patton would fit right into the bubbly, bright atmosphere. Remus was sure that Patton's eyes would glaze over in excitement over the assortment of baked goods.

Remus decided to keep his meal small, considering it would be the first time he’d eaten in at least two days, ordering a small mint affogato and a pistachio scone.

Remus had recognized the waitress, adorning a pink name tag that read ‘Valerie’ in glittery blue letters, from the musical youth award convention. She and Terrence, who was undeniably Remus’s favorite out of the entire musical program, were head-to-head for “Best Leading Role”.

While her performance as Veronica in Heathers was fantastic, and Remus would’ve adored having her in the program as well, the St.Thomas Catholic Academy star blew her out of the water with his role as Jack from Newsies.

Remus felt awful about his sudden rush of pride and superiority over the high-schooler, but he let that feeling subside as he suddenly felt warm in remembrance of how Patton was equally as excited as the twins were for Terrence’s win, buying ice cream in celebration of the success.

Remus also drew a fond smile when he remembered how he bought one for Valerie too, insisting that she deserved a celebration for getting as far as she did.

Remus fell into a small daydream, remembering other moments of Patton’s saccharin personality. Like the time Remus and he had a bake-off, Roman challenged the couple to make him some vanilla macarons to be the judge; to which Patton had gotten over excited because it was also his favorite dessert (besides confetti frosting). Or when the couple had just started calling each other by the title of “boyfriend”, and decided to cook dinner together the night before Remus was to move into his dorm. That was the night Remus found out that Patton’s favorite food was chicken lasagna.

_ That’s it! _

Remus immediately typed up a quick grocery list for dinner tonight, mind set on what he was going to do.

When Valerie came with his food, Remus ordered a sleeve of vanilla macarons to-go, as well.

Maybe he wouldn’t lose his virginity tonight, but he would gain a precious memory.


	2. Getting You Off Is My New Favorite Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus loses his virginity to the man he plans on marrying. Simple as that.  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just need to apologize for this chapter. It's long but I said this was only going to be two chapters long. Just for some perspective, the first chapter was only about 1200-1300 words so uhhhhh...sorry?  
> Also, heavy angst, heavy fluff, H E A V Y smut, and I also tried poetically describing a nut sack so you just have to let this chapter go where it's going to go and let it go there

When Remus returned home to pack an overnight bag, there was a box at his doorstep.

 _Weird,_ Remus thought, _big packages are usually sent to the resident manager’s office_.

Remus decided not to think much about the occurrence, pushing his front door open as he grabbed the box to bring it inside.

Closing the door with his hip, Remus placed the box onto his living room table before reaching into one of his junk drawers for a box cutter. As he finally broke all of the tape around the box, Remus tossed the knife aside and dug into the box.

Remus’s hands met soft silk and enticing lace. Remus’s jaw dropped at the luxurious feel, far better than the flimsy discount one he wore the other day. Remus let his hands wander further inside the box, feeling a full more and more pieces of clearly expensive lingerie. Remus’s mind went blank save for one thing: **_Logan._ **

Remus quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the heir on Facetime, eager to show his appreciation for his surprise gift. Maybe he even had time to show it off? It was the least he could do for his benefactor.

Quickly checking the clock, Remus figured he had more than enough time to drive to Patton’s apartment, go grocery shopping, and have dinner ready (or close to ready) by the time Patton would normally get home, _and_ have time to show off a gift or two to Logan.

“Hey there, pretty boy. Did my little darling get his present?” Logan sounded playful and amused, clearly excited to get a call from Remus, even though he was also focused on the work in front of him.

“Yes, I did, Sir. I figured since it’s my first time seeing it, maybe you wanted to see it on me first?” Remus asked, tone innocent juxtaposing the content of his words. The way Logan suddenly halted all movement, suddenly shoving the papers aside on his desk and giving his full attention to Remus.

“I have a meeting in one hour, pup. And I can’t be appearing as though I had too much fun with my darling behind closed doors, now, can I?” Logan’s dominating voice added a new flush of heat onto Remus’s skin.

“No, sir. Did you want to appreciate my brunch outfit first or did we want to go straight into my presents?” Remus asked as he set up his phone on the tripod he normally used for online presentations.

“I think I want to appreciate your little adventure outfit, darling; but I want a little strip tease as we go from one outfit to another. Can you do that for me, darling?” Logan’s voice sounded unaffected, but when Remus looked up after turning on the LED ring light of the tripod, he saw that Logan had pulled his cock free from his grey slacks with white pinstripes that matched his blazer.

Remus’s cheeks flushed red as he caught sight of Logan, immediately stepping back to his full body was in view. “Yes, sir.”

Despite being sheltered in a deeply religious household, and spending most of his college career thus far with his nose shoved in a book or with an abstinent boyfriend, Remus knew which angles and poses made him look sexiest. Just because he was a STEM major didn’t mean he didn’t have a social media profile to keep up with!

Remus propped a hand on the wall to keep balance as he gripped his hip with his other hand, kicking his leg back in a playful pose to show off how the bow of his tulle socks laid on top of the back of his black converse or how his green corduroy shorts were tight in all the right places.

“Fuck, darling. Give me more.” The deep groan from Logan after a single pose was the adrenaline rush Remus definitely needed for later tonight.

Remus gave a cute twirl, raising his arms above his head to flash a small bit of stomach as his black cropped sweater inched upwards. The sugar baby wrought his hands in the air before pulling the sweater off, exposing his nipples to the cold air - hands immediately caressing down his face and pecs before playing with his already-pert nipples.

“If you don’t get one of those lingerie sets on within the next 2 minutes, I think I’ll cum before you even get naked.” Logan moaned out, eyes darting towards the door of his office to make sure no one was coming.

Remus tried on multiple sets before Logan came: pink, loose satiny shorts that resembled regular sleepwear, a black mesh panty with buckles on the hips to feel more edgy, red dominatrix leather boyshorts, but it was a royal blue satin thong with a string of pearls and rhinestones for straps that took Logan over the edge - who needed to quickly grab his wastebasket to jack off into in order to not soil his suit.

“Didn’t even make it to my favorite one,” Logan chuckled out, grabbing tissues to clean off the bead of cum on his cock.

“Oh yeah? Seemed like these ones were a crowd favorite.” Remus giggled as he shook his hips tantalizingly towards the camera so Logan could watch his butt jiggle.

“Don’t be a brat now, darling. Try on the last pair for me. Please?” Logan was tucking himself back into his underwear, but did not zip up his slacks yet - probably in preparation for the blood-rushing sight of whatever was next.

Remus strutted off of view from the camera, reaching in for the last piece of lingerie, and his cock was begging for release all over again. Remus had been mostly able to ignore his hard-on thus far, the whole fashion show was entirely for Logan, but _these_ were…

“Like them that much, darling boy?” Logan playfully mocked, not having seen Remus’s shadow move for a minute. Remus snapped back into reality and immediately changed into his favorite piece of the whole box - a forest green hipster with a mesh backside, held together by dark green ribbons that would rest on Remus’s hips _beautifully_ . He knew Logan didn’t pick it out for what he had in mind, but Remus knew this was _perfect._

When he came back into view of his phone, Logan's hands immediately squeezed at his penis again. “...Wow.”

“I love it, Sir. I think I’m going to keep these ones on.” Remus bit his lip, letting Logan look at him up and down through the phone screen.

“Get dressed, darling. I have to go soon, and you’re going to get cold.” Logan cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure.

“It’s springtime, Sir. But I understand.” Remus grabbed his sweater and immediately threw it on, letting Logan bask in the glory of the muscular nerd in the utterly-domestic outfit.

“Hold still.” Logan ordered, grabbing his phone. Remus remained in his pose and he watched Logan bring the phone close to his face, clearly screenshotting the outfit.

“Like what you see, sir?” Remus joked as Logan set the phone up against the monitor again.

“I’m ordering those panties in every color to be delivered to your doorstep tonight.” Logan breathed out as he tucked himself back into his pants. That made Remus pause.

Logan took note of Remus’s lack of response. “Darling? Everything alright?”

“Yeah!” Remus quickly snapped out of it. “I am actually going to drive home tonight. You know, see Patton. I haven’t been able to spend time with him the last few times I went home because he had a bunch of meetings when I got let off from practice and…”

“...And?” Logan knew what _this_ trailing off meant, and as much as he wanted this for himself, it wasn’t his to take.

“I think tonight’s the night.” Remus finally answered. “I’m going to stop by Dot & Larry’s Grocery Mart, pick up all the groceries I need to make his favorite dinner, maybe even a wine, and surprise him.” Remus watched Logan’s face, trying to discern his reaction. “What do you think?”

“It sounds like a wonderful first time, Remus.” Logan answered honestly. “I hope it’s everything you dream of and more. Keep me up to date on how dinner goes, okay?” Logan was jealous, yes, but Remus was wearing underwear _he_ bought him. Patton may have ‘had’ Remus longer, claiming him before Remus was an adult, but Logan _had_ him. _He_ saw Remus babbling and needy and cumming before this _Patton_ did - and god, why did that name sound so _familiar?_

“Well, Patton _is_ my boyfriend. He doesn’t know about you...Yet!” Remus bit his lip in nervousness. _Fuck!_ How would he explain to Patton who he was texting? _Oh, yeah I’m just texting my sugar daddy that you don’t know I have or who has seen me cum before you have and also bought me an apartment you haven’t heard about_ and Remus couldn’t think of a convincing lie to say otherwise.

“Darling, don’t freak out I was just saying to text me so I know you’re safe. And maybe I want to see if my little darling can make a meal as good as he is.”

“Thank you, sir,” Remus shifted his gaze to the ground, blush rising to his cheeks, “For letting me do this on my own terms. By letting me give my body the pace and way I want to.”

“Remus, of course. I am choosing to help you out by my own accord, I don’t not _own_ you and you do not _owe_ me. But can you promise me something?” Logan responded, “You need to look me in the eyes first.”

Remus looked up, no fear or discomfort in his face. It made Logan practically melt.

“Promise me you’ll talk with Patton about safe words and boundaries before you do anything. You should feel safe, secure, and loved for your first time. I know Patton wouldn’t take advantage of you, but promise me?” Logan sounded so small but so possessive at the same time. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“I promise, Logie-Bear.” Remus blew a kiss to the camera before glancing at the clock, “Your meeting starts in 5 minutes.”

“Thank you, Reme. I love you.” Logan replied mindlessly before immediately hanging up, realizing what he just did.

As much as Logan felt as though Remus was his, the vixen wasn’t.

Remus loved Patton. Why? Logan had no why, but that was simply because Remus didn’t want to talk about his boyfriend over dinner with another man. Logan needed to watch his tongue better.

Remus brushed off the comment at Logan’s classic mindless slip, quickly dressing himself and running off to his bedroom to pack an overnight bag for a few days, grabbing a pair or two of his new lingerie from the box, giddy and excited to see Patton later.

***

Patton was always a very neat man.

At the start of their relationship, he and Remus would get into tiffs about Remus sprawling his work all over the floor instead of placing it into neat piles on the table and only taking out what he needed in that exact moment.

Remus kept that in mind and he cooked Patton’s favorite dinner, making sure to clean up all spills and dishes immediately instead of waiting until the end like he used to.

But, as the lasagna baked in the oven, Remus began to feel anxious when there was nothing to do but wait. The timer on his phone seemed to taunt him and Patton’s apartment suddenly seemed far too empty.

Remus tried to ease his mind by darting across the apartment, trying to find random things to organize and clean and help provide an aura to the space that Patton was taken care of.

Remus folded and put away the clothes that were in the dryer and set Patton’s favorite robe and slippers for a spin.

Remus went to the bathroom, but alas, nothing was there. Except a red toothbrush he didn’t recognize, next to the green one he kept at Patton’s for when he slept over - but Remus didn’t bother to think twice about it before deciding to brush his teeth before dinner.

As Remus went back downstairs, he heard the tell-tale engine of Patton’s Chrysler as his timer went off. _Perfect._

Remus turned the oven off and set the lasagna on top of the stove, almost shaking with excitement as he heard Patton come in.

“Who’s there?” Called out a voice that was definitely _not_ Patton.

Remus’s face scrunched in confusion, moving towards the door of the kitchen. “Who are _you_?”

Remus stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell onto his boyfriend and his brother, where Roman stood protectively in front of Patton.

“Remus, what a lovely surprise!” Patton called out, grabbing Roman’s shoulder and lightly pushing it aside so he could get to his boyfriend easier. “Weren’t you just sick, though?”

“Yeah, it was stress sickness.” Accepting a kiss on his cheek from Patton, Remus wrapped his still-mitted hands around his boyfriend’s waist. “I guess I just missed you too much, so I decided to surprise you with your favorite.”

“That was incredibly sweet, Remus. But I wish you texted me! I was driving Roman home from work and I suggested that we stop here since it was on the way and have dinner together.” Patton explained, gesturing to Roman who had his arms crossed and looked uncomfortable.

“What happened to your car, Roman?” Remus turned to his brother, concerned. Roman taught voice lessons throughout the week, and would travel to his students’ houses instead of renting a space or having them in their parents’ house.

“Oh!” Roman looked shocked to be called on, mouth gaping for a moment. “...My car is in the shop. There was something with the emission system or something - but Virgil also lives in this complex, I can go ask him for a ride.”

“There should be enough for all of us!” Remus felt bad. Patton was right, he _should’ve_ texted. God, he was so _stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

“I’ll be okay, Beetleduke.” Roman laughed, flashing a peace sign as he walked back out the door.

“See you this weekend, Princey!” Remus called out as Roman closed the door.

“You will do no such thing.” Patton’s voice was warm, but stern. Remus turned towards his boyfriend, opting to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders instead of his hips.

“Just being here made me feel better!” Remus whined, giving a playful pout. “I’ll be fine by this weekend.”

“Nuh-uh,” Patton leaned forwards and nipped Remus’s pursed lip, “You will be resting, young man.”

“Fine,” Remus groaned, “But I’m staying here.”

“Whatever you want, honey,” Patton chuckled, finding Remus’s act amusing, “But what I want is that wondrous-smelling meal you just took out of the oven.”

Remus giggled as Patton pushed them into the kitchen, and lovingly remembered why he wanted to spend the rest of his days with Patton and they talked and joked over dinner.

By the time Remus finished cleaning up their dishes, he heard the dryer go off.

Patton gave the younger man a questioning look from above the rim of his wine glass as Remus dried his hands.

“Come upstairs. Bedroom time.” Remus insisted, grabbing Patton by his wrist and pulling him towards the staircase.

Patton didn’t even have time to comment about not wanting to bring the red wine upstairs out of fear that it would spill, because Remus had already abandoned him in his bedroom to go towards the closet that had his dryer inside of it. As Patton finished his wine, he noticed Roman’s white lace thong sticking out of the hamper.

_Shit!_

Patton placed his wine glass down and shoved the panties down the side of the hamper so Remus wouldn’t see. Suddenly remembering about Roman’s toothbrush in the bathroom, Patton opened his door to quickly run into the bathroom to hide the evidence.

Remus was already back, dropping Patton’s slippers next to his feet and held up the sleeves of the robe.

“Miss me already?” Remus chuckled, holding the robe up higher.

Patton let a warm smile cross his face, just as warm as the robe Remus had just taken out of the dryer, and let his thoughts slip away as he let Remus help him put the robe on. God, Patton could just _moan_ at the feeling.

“That good, huh?” Remus chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend after typing the robe closed.

“O-oh!” Patton hadn’t noticed he made that sound out loud. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to! I swear-”

“It’s quite alright, Pattycake,” Remus cooed, bringing his lips to Patton’s neck, “I’d actually like to hear it more.”

“R-Remus,” Patton groaned out, gripping Remus’s forearms tightly, “What’s going on?”

“Well, I have my extremely sexy boyfriend, who I intend to spend the rest of my life giving the world to, in my arms.” Remus left fleeting kisses up Patton’s neck.

“And if he’d let me,” Remus finally reached the shell of Patton’s ear, giving a teasing lick, “I want to give my body to him.”

Patton turned around, immediately pushing Remus away. “Seriously, _what_ is up with you?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Remus was staring with wide eyes as he stammered out a response, “I’ve just wanted this for so long and the time f-felt - the time just felt right, but - but clearly it’s not! I shouldn’t have thrown myself at you like that or - I should’ve asked you in a better way-”

“Remus, I thought we were waiting until marriage.”

“I wasn’t sure. We had never really talked about it and every time I tried to entice you, you wouldn’t take the bait and I thought it was something about _me_ \- I should’ve just asked you. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable and didn’t talk it-”

“‘Entice me’? ‘Take the bait’?” Patton asked, eyebrow shooting up in confusion, “Roman told me you didn’t believe in premarital. Why would you try and tempt me if you weren’t interested in doing that?”

“Uh, I’m clearly interested in it,” Remus scoffed, crossing his arms, “How - why - _when_ did you talk to Roman about it?”

“I asked him if there were certain things you guys had talked about and if you mentioned things you liked, because we were almost a year in and I thought that I would make it special for you.” Patton was staring down at his feet, hoping that Remus would interpret his ears turning red as embarrassment and not absolute anger at Roman.

“And he said…?” Remus made no move to get closer to Patton, but he uncrossed his arms.

“He said you weren’t interested in sex!” Patton exclaimed, “That because the church taught you to wait until marriage, you chose your books instead of taking any interest in...lust. I thought maybe you were asexual and just didn’t know it yet or maybe you were just a better catholic than I was and-”

“I thought that about _you_! What did you think I was doing when I said ‘hey, let’s watch Brokeback Mountain’?” Remus rested his shoulder on the wall, letting it take the weight he no longer had any interest in carrying.

“I thought you didn’t know.” Patton whined, putting his face into his hands as the guilt settled in.

Yes, he had felt guilty before about sleeping with the ‘wrong’ twin for 2 years because he thought his boyfriend didn’t want to have sex with him (without ever asking for permission from his significant other), but knowing that he was wrong the whole time and could’ve been doing the right thing this whole time made him feel even worse.

“Okay, rewind.” Remus pushed himself off the wall, moving to stand a foot away from Patton, reaching up to take Patton’s hands. “Let’s try this again.”

Patton nodded, allowing his hands to fall into Remus’s as he dared look up into his lover’s eyes.

“Patton,” Remus began, “I love you more than anyone or anything. I meant it when I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now this isn’t a proposal or an official decree in front of God, and I fully intend to do that one day, but right now...I want to give my body to you. I have for a while, and we don’t have to go all the way! We can start small, and obviously, stop at any moment.”

“Yes.” Patton breathed out the only warning Remus got before pulling his boyfriend closer to catch him in a kiss.

Remus walked them back into the room, letting the bed catch the back of Patton’s knees, making the both of them lay down.

“It would’ve been helpful to have you dress down a bit before we put the robe on.” Remus mumbled against Patton’s lips, fumbling with the tied waistband of the robe.

Patton grabbed the back of Remus’s neck before flipping them over to Remus’s back was pushed into the mattress, throwing his robe off. “Safe word?”

“Surprised you know what that is.” Remus chuckled, earning a light smack on his thigh and a glare from Patton. “Color system. Red, yellow, green.”

“Perfect.” Patton whispered as he finished undoing his shirt buttons, leaning down to catch Remus’s lips in a kiss, “Just like you.”

Remus returned the kiss eagerly, undoing Patton’s pants and bringing them down to expose his underwear.

Patton leaned back, kicking his pants off, before going for Remus’s shorts. When Patton’s long fingers slid them down, his breath caught at the sight before him.

“Liking what you see, daddy?” Remus playfully jeered, trying to keep himself together besides the blush rising to his face.

Patton dropped to his knees onto the floor, pulling Remus’s legs down to the edge of the bed in front of him - earning a flushed, surprised yelp.

“You are an absolute masterpiece.” Patton grumbled, sliding his arms under Remus’s thighs and his hands trailed up his boyfriend’s hips and latching onto the satin ribbons, “And you’re all mine.”

Patton dipped his head down, licking at Remus’s bulge through his panties. Remus gave a surprised moan, unconsciously reacting to Patton’s tongue with small jerks of his hips - egging Patton on further.

Remus was becoming undone with the kisses and licks to his most sensitive part to his body, not sure if he was being driven mad or driven further by how Patton’s tongue wasn’t _actually_ touching his cock due to the fabric creating a barrier.

Remus pulled his sweater off at some point, he didn’t remember when, but he was now rubbing his nipples and Patton pleasured him; the stimulation resulting in whimpers.

“Can you turn around for Daddy, honey?” Patton’s lips were red and swollen from abrading the fabric, and Remus frantically nodded.

Patton didn’t give Remus a chance to move himself before manhandling him into a doggy position with Remus’s knees bent so the bows on his ankles lined up with the bows on his hips.

Remus gasped and instinctively reached around for his ankles, holding himself in the position Patton wanted him in.

“So good for Daddy, honey, aren’t you?” Patton teased, licking a stripe up Remus’s cheek through the mesh. “Such a naughty little thing, huh?”

Remus only moaned in response, resulting in a smack on his ass from Patton. (Who truly should’ve thought that through, as it made Remus moan more.)

“I think Daddy asked you a question, baby boy.” Patton smirked against Remus’s backside, blowing softly on the wet stripe caught in the mesh - undoubtedly making it even colder for the younger boy.

“Yes, Daddy. So good for you.” Remus choked out, trying his hardest to not shove his face into the blanket beneath him.

“Tell me, baby,” Patton slid his fingers underneath Remus’s waistband, peeling back the expensive lingerie from his boyfriend’s eager body, “Do you think about Daddy when you touch yourself?”

“No, Daddy,” Remus admitted, suddenly unashamed about his purity, “I haven’t touched myself before.”

Patton grabbed a fistful of Remus’s hair, pulling the student’s head back further and exposing his pale neck. “So you’re trusting Daddy to take care of you, huh? Explore your body, let the both of us find out what you like, together?”

“Yes, Daddy. I am.” Remus tried to nod, but was unable to due to Patton’s grip. Instead, Remus simply released his ankles in order to steady himself.

Patton growled as he placed a loving kiss on Remus’s forehead, smacking the younger boy’s backside as he did so for added stimulation.

Remus whimpered as Patton brought that same hand to Remus’s mouth, placing three fingers onto the pink lips.

“Suck.”

Remus let his tongue loll out of his mouth, letting Patton slide them in gently. Once he wrapped his lips around the tanned digits, Remus immediately put his mouth to work just as he would as if it was a blowjob.

Letting spit gather in his mouth, flicking his tongue around the girths and into the crevices, bobbing his head, and moaning at the pleasure - all but struggling to keep his eyes open to keep them locked with Patton’s. Remus sometimes keened forwards with a particularly hard spank, but he held most of his weight still with his hands.

Patton suddenly withdrew his fingers from Remus’s mouth, who meant to whine at the loss, but whimpered instead when he felt them prod at his hole.

“Color?” Patton asked, suddenly aware that he hadn’t checked up on his boyfriend yet.

“Green, Daddy.”

Patton lowered himself down to be face-to-face with Remus’s ass again and spread the virgin’s cheeks. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Saving all of this just for your Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Remus breathed out, shifting his hips in anticipation as Patton brought down Remus’s panties down to his ankle by shoving his knee in between his legs until it met the floor.

As annoyed as he was as he felt Patton’s wrist on his lower back instead of on his ass, he felt nothing but pleasure when it felt a different wet appendage prod at his presented hole.

“Oh! D-daddy that…” Remus gasped out, the foreign pleasure quickly becoming intoxicating, “That feels amazing.”

Patton chuckled as he switched from pressing the flat of his tongue against Remus’s hole to placing a proper kiss around the muscle. When Remus pushed his hips back further, Patton removed his hand from his boyfriend’s lower back and tickled the virgin hole.

“Please, Daddy, don’t tease me!” Remus’s whimpers sounded more like cries as he gripped the blanket below him.

Luckily for the virgin, Patton had experienced fingers - knowing just how to slowly but completely unravel his needy lover until he was nothing more than babbles of Patton’s name and cock.

Patton pulled his fingers out of Remus, deeming him thoroughly stretched. Patton color-checked as he brought down his underwear, making sure Remus was still happy with where he was and delighted to keep going.

“Honey, look at me,” Patton cooed, lovingly rubbing the back of Remus’s thighs to draw the dazed boy’s attention back.

Remus turned, surprised that Patton wasn’t manhandling him into the position he wanted him in. When he turned around, he couldn’t help but smile as his eyes danced across Patton’s flushed, soft face. “Yes, Daddy?”

“Do you want to lose your virginity in doggy, missionary, or riding?” Patton suddenly sounded so unsure, like the responsibility of taking Remus’s virginity was a great one.

“I think missionary, but lay down on your bed. I want to slobber on that cock before it wrecks me.” Remus answered with a wink.

Boy, if Patton wasn’t already hard as a rock, he was now. He felt lightheaded as he scrambled onto the bed, Remus helping ease his head onto the pillows before shifting downwards.

There were clear differences in how the twins gave head. Clearly, two different people, two different styles. Roman went balls-to-the-wall with attempting to choke and deep throat, clearly learning his method from dramatic porn - clearly more interested in playing towards an imaginary camera than about either of their pleasures.

Remus, on the other hand, learned from unsure experience. He started with gentle kisses from the base of the balls all the way to the slit of the shaft, cradling the cock and the sack gently with both of his hands, never breaking eye contact with Patton.

Once he reached the slit, Remus would take the head of the cock into his warm, wrapping it in the tight heat of gathered spit and stretched lips, moaning as if the weight of a cock was the release he needed all on his own.

Patton was on cloud 9, head foggy from all the blood rushing towards Remus’s heat. Patton needed some purchase, hands making their way into Remus’s curls.

Remus. _His_ Remus. Trusting him for his first time. Trusting him to make him feel the ecstasy and euphoria that comes with release with someone you love. Patton re-found himself incredibly grateful for Remus, vowing to make sure Remus felt just as loved for his first time as Patton did _this_ time.

“A-ah! Re - Remus! Shit!” Patton was suddenly gasping and Remus’s thumb massaged into the base of his cock, up and down on the most sensitive part, with half closed eyelids and fresh tears streaming down his face as he threw his neck in a circle and teased the underside of Patton’s cock with his tongue in the opposite direction.

Patton used his grip on Remus’s hair to pull his boyfriend up from his cock to his lips. The taste of himself mixed with the taste of Remus against swollen lips was intoxicating and Patton could kiss Remus like this for hours.

“Daddy wants to cum in you, my darling baby boy. Okay?” Patton mumbled against Remus’s lips, releasing the intensity of how hard he was holding Remus’s hair, but leaving his hands there for purchase.

“Yes, Daddy.” Remus whimpered as he kept on stroking Patton’s cock, trying to keep the rhythm going. “Can I please have your cock, Daddy? I need you so badly.”

“Of course, baby. You’re such a good boy for telling Daddy what you want.” Patton praised him as he shifted their position into missionary, taking his hands out from the curls and holding Remus’s hips instead.

As he made sure Remus was comfortable, lining himself up carefully, reaching to hold one of Remus’s hands, and staring into his eyes - Remus swore he was falling in love again, and he was so glad he was giving this part of himself to Patton. He knew he wasn’t making a mistake, this just felt so _right_.

As Patton pushed into the still-tight virgin hole, Remus felt his breath catch as he stared into Patton’s eyes. When Patton slid home, all of himself seated into Remus, Remus couldn’t deny that the foreign feeling somehow felt nostalgic - like he was made for Patton.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Remus reached up and grabbed the sides of Patton’s face, dragging him down into a kiss.

After a minute or two of making out, Remus finally pulled away. “Patton, you have to move or else I am going to lose it.”

Patton laughed his full-bellied, domestic laugh, as he began to shift in and out. Remus’s small whimpers and gasps egged him on and was the ego boost he surely didn’t actually deserve.

Remus felt completely different than anything else he’d ever experienced with the way he wrapped carefully around him and sucked on his neck. Patton wanted this moment to last forever.

Alas, they both needed to finish, so Patton grabbed Remus’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Remus licked a stripe on an extra sensitive spot on Patton’s neck, making his hips stutter. Following this reaction, Remus bit down on that very spot.

“Either I cum in you or on you. Where do you want it?” Patton growled out, moving his hands and his faster.

Remus released his teeth from Patton’s neck. “Daddy, please fill me up with your cum. Mark me as yours, Daddy. Please!” The new pace made Remus scream, his release nearing. “There!”

Patton abused the spot he knew was hitting deliciously, inebriated by the way Remus cried out and now clung to his shoulders, nails digging in.

“Come on, baby boy. Cum for Daddy. You want to, huh? The pleasure will be amazing, honey, I promise you.” Patton cooed in Remus’s ear, putting all his strength into hitting that one spot.

“Oh, Daddy! Daddy! Yes, yes, yes! Fill me to the brim!” Remus cried out, cock turning red with preemptive release.

With a few more screams of ‘yes’, ‘daddy’, and ‘more’ along other incoherent nonsense, the college student came across both he and Patton’s chest - the clench causing just the right amount of tightness to spur on Patton’s release, milking the teacher for every drop of cum he had.

Remus was able to eat, shower, and drink water after sex with Patton - there was not a shred of any feeling besides euphria and pleasure in his bones. Patton wrapped Remus up in nonrestrictive sweatpants and had rubbed ointment on his spanking scars and around his hole just to make sure Remus didn’t hurt as bad in the morning.

Patton helped Remus take off his makeup, with no shortage of kisses and codependent cuddles. As Patton went to the bathroom to toss out the makeup wipes, the teacher’s phone beeped.

“Can you read that for me, honey?” Patton called out nonchalantly, figuring it was probably a coworker or his brother.

“Sure!” Remus replied, more than happy to have a boyfriend he could trust enough that would allow him to take his phone.

**From: Roman**

_Are you done with him yet? I’m need you so bad Daddy <3 _

**Attachment: 1 Image**

Remus couldn’t stop himself from sliding right and unlocking the phone, wanting to see what the image was.

Patton hadn’t heard Remus say anything, and he wasn’t replying to his name. Patton walked back into the room and saw Remus staring at the phone screen with wide, teary eyes.

“What’s wrong, honey?” _Shit!_

Remus turned Patton’s phone to him.

Patton saw the text plus a lewd picture of Remus in red crotchless lace panties riding a dildo, with a collar that said “Property of Patton”. In a normal situation, Patton’s blood would’ve rushed south - but this wasn’t a normal situation.

Patton looked and met Remus’s red face with tears streaming down his cheeks, shaking with silent tears.

“Remus, I-”

Remus stood up and practically tackled Patton in trying to push past him, which Patton took control of by wrapping Remus in a tight hug - even as Remus tried pummeling his chest and yelling as he cried in order to make Patton let him go.

After a short while, with Remus’s fists and Patton's chest definitely red now, Remus was reduced into nothing but sobs, clutching his stomach as he wailed and shook.

Remus eventually fell asleep from the exhaustion of his cries, falling limp in Patton’s arms. Patton carried him to bed, tucking him underneath his blanket and spooning him. As he wrapped a protective arm around Remus’s waist, he whispered in Remus’s ear, as if it would make a difference

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
